Anna
by Dr. Daniel Jackson Lover
Summary: Anna was just a normal girl who thinks she has a boring life, until she has the most amazing adventure she could ever imagine! I'll be mentioning things all through out the show so, there will be some give-aways.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Stargate Fanfiction that I've posted so I'm a little anxious to see what people think, but I can't know what people think unless you review so please do review! Also, I know the people swear, but I don't want to have swear words in my story so if someone said hell I'll change it to heck. If someone said God I'll change it to gosh.

Disclaimer: So far I only own Anna. I do not own any of the other characters. I am not stealing.

** Chapter One**

10 year old Anna McKensie sat in her room with her computer on her lap watching her favorite TV show of all time. Stargate SG-1. She had started watching the show four and a half weeks ago and she just started season 5 episode 4 The Fifth Man. " I wish that the Stargate was real so I could join the SG-C and meet General Hammond and SG-1! It would be so exciting!" Anna thought.

*Knock, knock* "Come in." Anna answered the knock on the door. "Honey, suppers ready." Anna's mom said. "Okay, I'll be right out." "Do you want a fortune cookie, Anna?" "Yeah! Thanks mom!" Anna said. Anna's mom smiled and left closing the door behind her.

Anna looked out the window. She took a bite from her cookie and then pulled out the paper. It said "Something great will happen to you!" Anna smiled and put the paper in her pants pocket and finished the cookie.

"Whoa! Where am I?" Anna looked around. "I can't believe it! I'm in the SG-C!" Anna turned in a circle looking around. "It's exactly right!" She said to herself. "Hey you, what are you doing in here? How did you get in?" The officer grabbed her by the arm. "Are you taking me to General Hammond?" Anna asked in a calm voice. He didn't answer? "Can I see the Stargate?" Anna asked excitedly. He stopped for a little than looked at Anna then looked away and kept walking. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "Sure you do!" Anna said. "Big mettle thing that transports you to other worlds. Everyone always says that in the show, but the people who are asking always know that they are lying."

When they reached General Hammond's office Anna saw Daniel. "Daniel!" Anna squealed happily! Anna broke out of the officer's grip and ran towards Daniel. She stopped in front of him and said "I'm so happy I get to meet you! You're my favorite character, you always have been and always will be!" Anna stopped talking and hugged Daniel. Daniel put his arms around her and looked at Hammond. "What's going on?" He mouthed. General Hammond shrugged and looked at the man who brought Anna here. "What the heck is going on, sergeant?" General Hammond asked. "We need to speak privately, sir." The sergeant said. "Uh, if you don't mind, I'd uh, kind of like to know what's going on too." Daniel said while try to detach Anna from his waist. "Fine by me" The sergeant said.

When another officer took Anna out of the room General Hammond ordered "Please give an explanation." "I was walking down the hall on my way to my room and I found her looking around in the hall. I asked her how she got in here then took her by the arm and started to bring her here. Then she asked if she could see the Stargate." "And you said?" Questioned Hammond. "I told her I didn't know what she was talking about. Then she described it and said I did know and something about how everyone in the show says that but, they always know that they're lying."

"Bring her in sergeant." "Yes sir" The sergeant left the room then Anna came in. She immediately stood next to Daniel and held his hand. "Just how did you get in here young lady?" Hammond asked. "Actually, I'm not quite sure sir. I was in my room looking out my window and the next thing I know, I'm here!" "Uh, if I may sir." Daniel asked. "Be my guest" Hammond said. "Thank you, sir." Daniel got down on his knees so he was closer to her height. "What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Anna" She replied. "Well Anna, I would introduce myself, but uh, you seem to already know me." Anna smiled and nodded. "Well, please forgive my bluntness, but how exactly do you know me?" "Well, I've seen you. I mean…this is hard to explain…uh, you are in a TV show that I like to watch. You are Dr. Daniel Jackson and you are in a team called SG-1 with Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. Your job is to go through the Stargate to make allies with other worlds and hope to trade your technology with theirs so you can defend yourself against the Goa'uld!"

Daniel and Hammond looked at each other for a bit. "Um, Anna can you go outside for a minute?" Daniel asked. "Sure!" Anna said. Before she went through the door she said "Oh, I almost forgot!" She turned around and tried her best not to smile so she would look military like while saluting General Hammond. General Hammond smiled and saluted her back. "Dismissed" Hammond said. Anna smiled and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

Chapter Two

"What do we do with her?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not concerned about what to do with her. I'm concerned about how she knows!"

"Well, sir she said that we were in a TV show. Maybe she would show it to us."

"Alright, take her to room 68 and show her her room and then bring her to the Briefing Room, dismissed."

Daniel opened the door and saw Anna smiling up at him. He smiled back and reached his hand out for her to hold it. She took his hand and started to walk with him.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"We are going to your room."

"I get a room! How long am I going to be here?"

"We don't know yet."

Anna smiled at the fact that she got to be here at all and that she was holding Daniel's hand! Her dream ever since she saw him was to talk to him and be with him, and now she had it! She was holding her dream in her hand!

Daniel broke the happy silence. "How old are you?" he asked while looking down at her.

"I'm ten." Anna replied. "You?"

"26."

"Will you admit that there is a Stargate on level 28 yet?"

"Anna, I have never heard of a Stargate until you mentioned it in General Hammond's office."

"That's not true!"

Daniel changed the subject. "So what else do you know about me?" He asked.

"Well, a lot considering you're my favorite character. You are the one who figured out that there are Stargates on other planets –not just Abydos- . You were born on June 8'th and you are a linguist, Archaeologist, and an Anthropologist. Unlike Jack, you love studying most of the cultures you find on other planets. There are some other things that I know I know, I just don't remember them." Anna was sure to leave out that he was an orphan and used to be married.

Daniel stopped and looked down at her in a bit of shock. "You know all of that because you've been watching us from a movie?"

"HA!" Anna said jumping up and pointing a finger at him. "See, you do know about the Stargate! You admitted that you like most cultures on other planets!"

"Oh, fine. Yes, I do know what the Stargate is, but I still find it very hard to believe you found about it because we are in a TV show."

They started to walk again.

"Why? I mean, weirder things have happened to you before." Anna said.

"Well, I guess you're right. It's still kind of weird though." Daniel said while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"You think it's weird? Imagine how weird it is for me! One minute I'm in my room watching you on a screen, the next I'm talking to you in person! It is really fun though! I mean, I never really thought it was possible to meet you and talk to you, but I guess it is!"

They walked on for a while longer until they got to the elevator.

"Oh, I forgot." Anna said looking at the elevator.

"Forgot what?" Daniel asked.

"I forgot that we have to take an elevator. I hate elevators."

Daniel crouched down on his toes and held both of her hands while looking up at her.

"You know, I used to be scared of elevators when I was a kid too."

"You did?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Mm-hmm and I learned that there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all. And you know what?"

"What?" Anna asked.

"I'll be holding your hand the entire time. And if anything goes wrong, there's a phone in there so we call and someone can help us out. But nothing will go wrong I promise."

Daniel smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand, then stood up. Anna looked up at him and gave him a big hug in return. When the elevator started to move Anna closed her eyes and held Daniel's hand tightly until the door opened.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Daniel said looking down at her while walking out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I guess not." Anna replied feeling a bit dizzy.

They walked a short while before they got to room 68. Daniel opened the door for Anna then followed her in. It was a simple room with brown night table and a nice roomy closet. After a look around they left the room and went back upstairs.

When they got to the briefing room General Hammond was sitting at the head of the table with a computer hooked up to a projector in front of him. Anna stopped walking and saluted him standing straight with her shoulders rolled back. Hammond saluted her in return and then Anna sat down next to Daniel.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c were also there. "Anna, right?" Jack asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah!" Anna exclaimed excitedly. "Colonel O'Neill, two Ls."

"I like this kid." Jack said.

Sam just grinned and Teal'c showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Anna, we were hoping that you could get into the show you say we're in for us to see." Daniel said.

"Sure!" Anne replied. She went over to where the computer was and typed in Netflix. Then she typed in Stargate SG-1. Sure enough there is was. Anna clicked on episode 1 season 1 and they all watched the beginning and the Stargate theme song and then stopped.

"That was just a little bit wrong…in all levels." Jack said.

"It was a bit unnerving." Daniel agreed.

Teal'c had his eyebrow raised and said nothing.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

General Hammond didn't say anything. He was just thinking.

Anna was still grinning at the fact she was there in the briefing room with SG-1 and General Hammond.

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
